


Fuck needles

by Lime_Line



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phobias, dream has trypanophobia au, no beta read we die like tubbo in the festival, techno chasing after dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Line/pseuds/Lime_Line
Summary: Dream hates needles. He truly, absolutely despise needles. To think that the Dream is afraid of a simple syringe needle is hilarious right? Well Dream doesn't think so.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012971
Comments: 29
Kudos: 473





	Fuck needles

Dream hates needles. He truly, absolutely despise needles. To think that _the_ Dream is afraid of a simple syringe needle is hilarious right? Well Dream doesn't think so.

His fear of needles started when he was five years old, a small group doctors and nurse's were going around the neighborhood giving children vaccines to prevent any children from getting sick or a booster of some sort. The government actually made this choice fun fact. Of course little Dream laughed it off at first but as the doctors came closer and closer to his home he started to panic. So he decides to hide under the table, behind the sofa, inside the closet and even under his parents bed.

His parents literally had to chase him around the house with him screaming bloody murder just so he can vaccined. Took at least ten minutes before he got caught but he wasn't about to go down without a fight so he starts trashing in his mothers arms while wailing loudly almost destroying everyone's ear drums. It was painful and Dream cried for two hours after he got injected. Looking back, he found it very hilarious and sometimes jokes about it with his friends.

Now here he was, sitting on the bed inside their _(yes their, do you really think Techno will allow himself to be separated from his belove)_ hotel room fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. They were currently quarantined as they had visited Techno's side of the family due to family reasons. They already did their self quarantine in their own house back in florida but they were forced to do another one, so here they are. The person who was giving their food had told the two lovers that they were gonna have a swab test by taking their blood.

So remember about Dream's fear of needles? Yeah he's currently panicking on the bed, clearly not looking up for the next day to come. Techno was sitting down beside Dream trying to comfort his belove, telling him words of encouragement and telling that he'll be there with him. Did it ease Dream? I mean maybe a little bit but it still didn't calm him down. The next day came amd Dream was currently hiding in the closet while Techno was looking for him as he was already finished with his swab test.

"Love please come out, it doesn't hurt i promise. It's just like an ant bite" Techno said as he looks under the bed.

'Fuck you, no it doesn't' Dream oh so badly wants to say but decides to stay quiet as to get caught. The closet doors were slammed open as Techno stood there. "Dream love, you can't keep hiding forever" Dream quickly crawled under Techno before standing up to start running around to try and find a place to hide with Techno chasing after him.

"Just leave me alone! For the last time i will not take the god damn test! You know how much i'm afraid of needles! Especially a syringe!" Dream yelled out as he and Techno played a game of chase arounf the couch.

"Dream this is getting ridiculous, we've been at this for half an hour now! The doctors going to leave already if you we make him wait any longer"

"That's what i've been doing this whole time!"

Techno managed to catch Dream that day after chasing after him for another thirty minutes. His belove was currently thrashing in his arms screaming bloody murder while Techno led him tk the doctor who was getting his stuffs ready for the swab test.

Guess who cried for two hours while ignoring a certain pinkette who was apologizing to his belove.

**Author's Note:**

> The flashback's actually based on a true event when i was five and today wtih the whole quarantined thing, i think i even punched the doctor when i was a child skcnakdk.


End file.
